Audiologic assessment in this patient population continues to reveal significant auditory findings. Complete audiologic assessment among this group of patients includes puretone and speech measurement of threshold and suprathreshold function, middle ear analysis, acoustic reflex threshold and decay measures, as well as electrophysiologic investigation of early and middle auditory evoked potentials. These parameters are studied in six-month intervals in some subjects and at annual intervals in other subjects. As of July 15, 1984, 75 patients have been seen, with 31 having been reassessed one, 7 twice and 1, three times. Preliminary auditory findings were presented in November, 1983, at the annual American Speech and Hearing Association meeting. An update and revision of one has been accepted for publication in the journal, Neurology. Because the Alzheimer studies are continuing, we anticipate considerably more auditory systems data to be analyzed within this and the coming fiscal year. However, it is already known that most Alzheimer patients have some peripheral auditory deficit which needs to be considered in medical and home management. We also know that dichotic function is deficient in Alzheimer patients.